You don't need balls to play
by lonelyrainbow
Summary: "Quinn as soccer player" was the prompt, and that's what my dirty mind came up with. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Titel: You don't need balls to play

Rating: M, it's PWP, but could get more if my muse hits me

Spoilers: none, it's au-ish

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: the prompt from my friend Tristan was "Quinn as soccer player", and that here is what _I_ thought of. I have a dirty mind.

Author's note: The same warning as every time. English is not my first language, but I gave my best. Thanks to my 2 amazing friends, who are very supportive. Enjoy!

**You don't need balls to play**

On sunny days like this Rachel loved to go outside and do her homework. On this particular afternoon the sun was standing high above her and a light breeze was surrounding her. After she left the school building, she quickly decided where to go. It was not her favorite place, but there was a little distraction, if the homework was boring or she needed a break. Boys. She smiled, when she thought about the big goofy grin of her friend Finn.

Rachel had no idea, that on this weekday, the football team had no practice, but another team of the McKinley High School. The brunette girl walked to the bleachers, without looking to the field. In her side eye she saw red uniforms and thought they were football players. On one of the middle rows, she took a seat, grabbed her book and began to write and read. She didn't look up, because 'the boys' were like a reward to watch.

15 minutes later, she didn't want to see any more numbers. 'I hate math' she thought and laid her head in her hands. A headache was forming right behind her eyes. 'I should get a tutor for this, when will I need this anyway? Mhhm, maybe when I have to count my money, when I'm a big star on Broadway…' she rambled in her head. At the thought of Broadway, a smile was forming and she looked up again. She focused on the field. People in red uniforms and… 'This doesn't look like football. What the…?'

Her vision wandered over the field and stopped right on the girl with the shoulder length blonde hair. Rachel's jaw dropped. 'This can't be' Her eyes wandered from the bottom to the top of the girl.

She wore black shoes, white knee socks and under them her shin guards. Rachel's eyes wandered more north over creamy thighs. They ended under red shorts, which were really short. They didn't leave anything to imagination.

But one thing let the brunette singer really drool. A shiny sweaty abs. It was flat and really well toned. A white sports-bra covered her firm breasts. Erect nipples begged for attention.

Rachel let her eyes wander even more north and met hazel eyes, who were watching her. She gulped. 'Busted!' screamed the voice in her head. She averted her eyes quickly and tried to concentrate on her math-question once more. 'Was that Quinn? Oh my god it was Quinn! Quinn my tormentor? Oh my god oh my god oh my god' Rachel slapped herself internally. 'why have I looked at her like that? That abs looked delicious. No stop it' she bantered against herself in her mind and the next time she looked up to catch a glimpse of sweaty Quinn Fabray, Number 1 of the schools most winning team, the field was empty. She face palmed.

'I am so stupid.', she thought and packed her things. 'I can forget studying today.'

There were quiet a few things Rachel Berry, talented singer and school-known drama queen, had to learn the hard way about Quinn Fabray, striker of the McKinley Pumas. First thing was never stand in her way. Since day one, when Rachel didn't move away from the soda machine, Quinn hated her and picked on her every free minute when they were crossing paths. The Pumas knew of this, so they bullied her too. Slushie-facials were a daily occurrence, things from her stuff disappeared and there were explicit pictures drawn of her in the bathrooms.

The second thing was the importance to stay away from Quinn's boyfriend. She never started anything, but after Finn, the quarterback of the losing football-team, wanted to be friends with her, she noticed even more, how much the blonde soccer player disliked her. But inspite all of this, Rachel became friends with the slightly dumb jock, they hung out, practiced together for glee club and she went to his football-games. But she wasn't really interested in him and she always said to herself: 'When they are in a relationship, keep your hands from them!' They were just friends. After Quinn joined the glee club too, she had a eye on them and let them be friends. Quinn and Rachel never became friends. You could always cut the tension with a knife if they were alone together.

Rachel's mind was wandering back to Quinn's amazing toned stomach. Without really thinking about it she was back in the school-building and stood in front of the girls locker room. When she recognized where she was, all she could say was: "What am I doing here?"

She stood there a few minutes. The school was empty and silent. Some doors were shut closed and she heard it in the distance. Rachel held her ear against the door and tried to hear if anyone was still there. She couldn't hear anything. Slowly she opened the door and peeked inside.

The shorthaired girl stood there still in her training clothes. She had her back to Rachel and couldn't see her. Long muscular legs, the shorts in the school-colors, Rachel couldn't take her eyes from that amazing body. The skin on Quinn's back was shining from sweat and Rachel had to suppress a groan. Rachel didn't notice Quinn watching her in a mirror, while taking the sight in front of her in.

"Manhands, what are you doing in here? This is no free peepshow!", she said loud and brought Rachel out of her fantasy.

"I-I-…I wanted to talk t-to you." she could barely say and her brown orbs had the deer-in-the-headlights-look. 'Busted! Again!' it screamed in her head. 'Need an excuse'

"What the hell, do you want to talk about with me, here of all places?" Quinn had turned and walked over to the brunette. Rachel backed away.

"I-"

"You what?"

They stood nose to nose. Hazel eyes were burning into chocolate brown ones.

"I wanted to…" Rachel gulped. Her mouth was dry and she tried not to sink to far in those mesmerizing orbs with the golden freckles. "ask if you could tutor me in math"

Quinn took her head back a bit. "But I see it's a stupid time now, maybe you could think about it. I go" The singer turned to the door, but the hand on her shoulder held her back.

"Stay"

Rachel was confused. "Why?" she said and turned back to her enemy. There was fire in the other girls eyes. Her pupils were almost black.

What Rachel didn't know was the reason, why Quinn didn't want a friendship between her and Finn. Not from jealousy, well not really. Quinn wanted Rachel for herself. Everything she did or said was like a defense, against her own feelings and the judging of others. The truth was, she liked Rachel. A lot. When Rachel was wearing those short skirts and was flaunting her legs like a model, it was like a test for Quinn. Everyday a test of her willpower, but she didn't want to fight against herself anymore. The other reason was the adrenaline and endorphins, which were coursing through her body right in this moment and she was plain and simple horny.

Quinn couldn't stand it any longer and grabbed Rachel by her shoulders. Their lips crushed together and it hurt. Quinn didn't care. She wanted the feeling of Rachel's lips for so long against hers. She moved them and tried to get a reaction from the surprised girl. Rachel had her hands against the blondes chest, nails pressed into the delicate skin of the blondes shoulders. As Quinn's lips started moving against hers, she relaxed a bit.

'What the fuck am I doing here?' she thought, but her body had a mind on its own. Her arms wandered around the blonds middle and behind her back. Quinn's hands were behind her head in the brown locks. They were now close together, bodies flush against each other. The blondes lips sucked and licked against the brunettes. As she bit in her bottom lip, their tongues met.

There was moaning. They didn't know which one of them let it out, but it was irrelevant, they could have moaned both. Tongues were stroking against each other and it tingled along Quinn's spine. She noticed the starting wetness between her legs.

Between breaths she muttered "I want you" and they both stared at each other. Rachel took the initiative and guided them forward, till Quinn was pressed roughly against the cold surface of a locker.

They never looked away, they just stared with blown eyes. "How do you want it?" whispered Rachel between teasing and bruising kisses.

"Hard … fast" pressed Quinn out. Her sports bra was gone in seconds, as was Rachel's skirt and shirt.

Breasts were pressed against breasts. The singers hands were touching Quinn's bare ones, pinching nipples and teasing. Little shocks were send right through Quinn's body. Moans and groans were coming out of the blondes mouth. "More- I need more!" she growled out as Rachel sucked on her neck. She wanted to mark her. One of her hands trailed right down in the blondes shorts and inside her panties. There was wetness. The cotton panties were soaked. She teased the clit and Quinn's hips pushed against her.

A frustrated growl was heard, when she left them again a few seconds later. She smiled against the skin. "I need better access" she breathed in Quinn's right ear, got on her knees and took off the annoying pieces. "You are wearing way to much to say something like this" said the soccer player and had her hands already behind the singers back to remove the rest of the underwear. Seconds later both were completely naked, flush against each other. Hands were roaming over bodies and finding finally their destinations.

Rachel's fingers moved between Quinn's legs and reached immediately the goal. She grinned at the bucking hips and the groan which escaped the blondes mouth. She circled the clit, teased it. "God Rachel!" Moaned Quinn breathless "Do it! Fuck me!"

Three fingers were buried deep in the tight wet channel and pumped in and out fiercely. Quinn almost blacked out. Not from pain, but from the stars she was seeing. Blindly she grabbed Rachel's hips and shoved a hand between her legs. Wet heat met her hand. The bundle of nerves was begging for attention and she gave it. She circled it slowly, teased it and drove Rachel crazy.

She pumped still her fingers in a frantic pace, had her eyes closed and tried not to lose the rhythm. "Get in me Quiiiinn!" she moaned. Rachel was not scared of the penetration, because of her masturbation habits. "Get your fucking two fingers in me Quinn!" she screamed almost and then she found her release. Both were panting against each other. Fingers buried deep in another. Breathing heavily. As Rachel thumb brushed against Quinn's swollen clit, the stars became a firework and she collapsed against the locker. "Ooooohhh myyy gooood" she let out and relaxed. She lost her control of her fingers shortly, but as her conscious came back, she curled them and let Rachel see stars. Both got their breath back on the tiled floor.

"That was…" Rachel breathed.

"Yeah..." Quinn looked at the girl, that has given her this amazing feeling. "Wanna go again?" she asked with a smirk. Soccer made her horny, she couldn't help it.

With glazed eyes the singer searched the blondes face, if she was joking.

"Yes" she whispered. She wanted to have this feeling again. Both crushed their lips again together. Between breaths, pressed Quinn out with a naughty wink: "Shower, we are clean afterwards"

Both crawled on all fours to the shower stalls. Quinn stood up and tuned in the right temperature. The water spray got over them, Rachel sitting still on the floor and Quinn standing above her.

"I want to ride your face, Rachel" said the blonde loud enough for Rachel to hear. Her eyes got instantly darker. She nodded and Quinn sat down, both kissed first. It was more soft and sweet. "Ready?" Quinn hushed in Rachel's ear.

Rachel pecked her lips again and laid down. Her lower body half was under the water and Quinn turned around facing Rachel's long and smooth legs. She wanted to make her feel good too.

She put one leg over Rachel and got lower. The brunette adjusted her a bit and then she dove in. Her tongue, which was very talented because of her singing lessons since age 3, licked over the whole slit once. Tasted the sweetness of Quinn's juices. The blonde had to keep herself together not to crush Rachel under her. "Oh gooodd" she moaned as Rachel met her bundle of nerves. She stayed there. Licking over it and sucking on it, made Quinn an incoherent mess.

Rachel had her arms around Quinn's thighs to control her a bit and the blonde was massaging Rachel's breasts, touching her sensitive sides over her ribs and dipped lower sometimes to swirl her fingers in the dripping wetness between her legs.

Rachel got faster and Quinn moved her hips to the rhythm. The moaning got louder and Quinn came again. The sticky juices flowed freely and covered Rachel's mouth, who licked it right up. Quinn got off her and they shared a sweet kiss. She moaned as she tasted herself on the singers lips.

Then the awkwardness kicked in, as they realized where they were and what they have done. "I should go, my dads…" Rachel got slowly up and looked around.

She blushed a crimson red. "Do you maybe have a spare towel?"

Quinn blushed too and nodded. Without a word she got up, opened her locker, gave her the towel and grabbed one for herself.

In minutes they were dressed. They haven't dared to look at each other. It was an awkward silence.

"Bye" Rachel said softly as she left the changing room with a almost desperate look back.

"Bye" said Quinn moments later as she stared blankly to the closed door.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: I wrote another chapter and there will be probably another one after that. Maybe. All grammar-mistakes are mine and I warn you again: English is not my first language :) Enjoy!_**

She didn't know, why she was sitting here in the middle of a cheering crowd on a Saturday evening. Or maybe she knew. She couldn't leave her eyes of number 5 on the field. The McKinley High Pumas were good, really good and number 5 had already shot a goal.

Rachel hadn't forgotten her encounter with number 5 in the locker room after the training. It was the only thing, she was thinking about. Scenes from that day were flickering every so often through her mind. She avoided Quinn Fabray since then, she was sneaky in the halls and knew where Quinn would be.

Since their meeting she hadn't had one slushie-facial. That was surprising her, mostly because she thought Quinn wanted to punish her for whatever reason.

It was the first major game of the season and she couldn't help it, when she came along the ticket sale. She wanted to see that abs again and these lean muscular legs. Mostly she just wanted to see Quinn without being seen by her.

Thirty minutes later the game was over, everybody got up from the bleachers and the players got into the locker rooms. Rachel looked one last time to the red shirt with the number 5 and went to the parking lot. 'She hasn't seen me, that's good or it would have been awkward.' She thought while starting the car and driving to her house. She was wrong.

'She is here and she watches me play' Thoughts were running through Quinn's head while she kicked the ball across the field. She caught herself often looking for the tiny brunette in the crowd. It was a wonder that Rachel didn't caught Quinn, but sometimes the blondes thighs were too distracting.

Rachel was exhausted, when she arrived home. She had vocal lessons in the morning and ballet in the afternoon. 'I'm just gonna go to bed and sleep.' she thought to herself. The house was empty. Her dads had their weekly dinner together and she was left alone. Normally they didn't come home till 2 or 3 in the morning. There was a faint knock on the door.

Rachel had barely heard it, but she was walking right past it, when it knocked. She opened the door slowly and peaked outside. There she stood. Her hair was still wet, probably from the shower she took, she wore grey sweatpants and a blue shirt, which was clinging to her body. The surprised look on Quinn's face was confusing Rachel.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" she asked carefully and opened the door wider. She still expected a slushie right from behind the blonde. 'What am I doing here? What am I doing here? WHAT AM I DOING HERE?' it screamed in the blondes head. She couldn't think of any reason. It was just a feeling, which drove her to Rachel's house and left her standing there right in front of the singer.

"I…uhm…because of the tutoring with math?" she asked unsure and shrugged her shoulders. Rachel understood. 'She don't know, why she's here. She wanted to see me. SHE WANTED TO SEE ME!'

Rachel smiled her best smile she had and opened the door finally so wide that Quinn could enter. "May you come in Quinn?" She took a step to the side and the blonde entered with slow strides. The brunette closed the door and couldn't react so fast, how all happened afterwards.

Firm lips pressed against hers. Hips pressed against hips and strong hands held hers against the door. She took a few shallow breaths through her nose and relaxed. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Quinn let go and looked her in the eye. Chocolate brown orbs met hazel ones. The hazel was barely visible. Rachel fisted her fingers in the blue shirt and kissed her again. One hand found the still wet hair and brought her even closer. Quinn's hands reached around her waist and pressed her still against the door.

Air became an issue and they parted. They panted, standing close and hands on each other. "Are you alone?" Quinn whispered. Rachel nodded. Quinn grabbed her hand and dragged her to a more secluded spot in the hallway. "I thought about this the whole time" she whispered close against Rachel's lips. "I thought about you. Us. I couldn't stop" The singers eyebrows furrowed and looked for lies in the other girls eyes. She found nothing more then frustration and another thing she couldn't figure out.

Lips found each other again. Rachel's tongue found entrance and danced around Quinn's. She stroked the roof of her mouth and sent tingles down Quinn's spine.

Rachel's hands crawled under Quinn's shirt and grazed her fingertips over the smooth skin she found. Moans were coming out of the athletes mouth. Her hands weren't idle either.

Already under the singers shirt, she lifted it now completely and took it off. They separated for a short second and were all over each other a second later. Quinn left Rachel's lips and wandered more south to her neck. She sucked hard to leave a more permanent mark. "I need you" she panted out and placed Quinn's hand over her sweatpants. They locked their eyes and in this silent conversation, they understood each other.

Without words, they locked lips and Rachel reached into Quinn's pants, while Quinn did the same to Rachel. They groaned, when they felt the wetness of the other girl. "I need you in me" the blonde pressed out. "Now"

Rachel grabbed the pants and shoved them down, seconds later 3 fingers were knuckle deep into the tight hole of the soccer player. "Ahhh" Quinn exhaled loudly and closed her eyes. Quinn's hand was unmoving and this was teasing Rachel the whole time. She reached down with her free hand to her own pants and pulled them down, with Quinn's hand still between them. "Please fuck me Quinn!" She whined now. Her own hands started a fast and steady rhythm and Quinn had her eyes still closed. "Yes, right there. Oh my god" she moaned.

Rachel had enough. She stilled her hand and waited.

Quinn's eyes flew open and snapped to Rachel's. "Don't stop Rachel, I need this" she complained. "Move your hand Quinn and I move mine." She didn't need to tell that twice. She buried 2 fingers deep in Rachel and Rachel's started pumping again. Grunting and groaning was the only thing heard.

Quinn leaned into the smaller girl and gave her fingers even more force. Hips were thrusting with the rhythm and they were going close to the edge. Quinn's walls pulsated around the brunettes fingers and a pinch of her clit with the other hand sent her over. Rachel needed one last push, which was a bite into her neck, which left red scratches on the soft skin. "Quiiiinn!" Rachel screamed out and her knees gave out.

Both landed on the floor, heads against each other and trying to breath again.

"Can you walk?" Rachel whispered after a few minutes of heavy breathing. She eased herself up and realized her hand was still in a more intimate place, like Quinn's on her. Quinn nodded and looked with glazed eyes at her. "Come on" she said stood up and both groaned when the retrieved their hands from each other. Rachel grabbed the strikers hand and lead her upstairs, they took their pants with them, so nothing would go wrong and they would get caught in the worst case from Rachel's fathers.

The first room on the right was marked with a yellow star and in it was a big bed with flowery sheets. Rachel let go of Quinn and both crawled on top of it.

"You played really good tonight", said the singer casually and lay down on the pillow. Quinn was next to her, propped up on her elbow looking at her. "Yeah?" she asked and raising an eyebrow. "Yes" breathed Rachel out. Suddenly it was hot inside of her. Quinn looked at her with that glint in her eye like a predator.

"I couldn't take my eyes off you", Rachel said with a stronger voice and sat up. Now taller than Quinn she was the predator. "You have too many clothes on you, you know?" Rachel smirked. Quinn smiled back seductively. "Maybe you can help me with that?" and she raised an eyebrow. Minutes later both were lying in all their nakedness on the bed. Rachel on top of Quinn, sucking and licking on each others lips, tongues were fighting for the best spots to bring the other to moan.

Rachel's hands were pinching on Quinn's now stiff nipples. she left them sometimes and grazed her fingertips over her ribcage, which let her stomach twitch and sent shudders down her spine and right in between her thighs. Rachel's lips made their way down over the strong jaw to the blondes pulse point. Soft licks made Quinn let out a guttural moan and sucking made her press together her thighs. Rachel noticed the shifting under her and smirked against the smooth skin and let her hands wander south right into the wet destination. The bundle of nerves begged for attention and got it immediately. Slow tight circles drove Quinn crazy and she bucked her hips to get some kind of friction to release the tension in her belly.

"Oh god Rachel, please! I need more!" she begged. Rachel's mouth closed around one of the stiff buds and her fingers found the source for the wetness. Two fingers were buried into her and in a frantic pace shoved in and out. As Rachel accidentally bit her in the nipple, she came. Her juices flowed out over the singers hand and she relaxed. Her eyes closed, she lain back against the pillows and her breath got more even a few minutes later.

The brunette snuggled against her, put her head on her shoulder and began to clean her fingers with her tongue. She hummed while doing it and Quinn couldn't help, but watched this very interesting and sexy game Rachel's tongue was playing.

"I'm tired Rachel, I should probably go" Quinn said in a soft voice, but couldn't look in the eyes of the smaller girl.

"Please stay, Quinn" she answered, she didn't dare to look at the blonde. "It's late…"

"Okay" the other girl whispered. Rachel threw the blanket over them and switched off the light. "Sleep well, Quinn"

Rachel snuggled up close to her. The heat between them was enough and they didn't care that they were naked. "Good night", nothing more then a whisper.

The next morning came hard and without warning. Rachel forgot to switch off the alarm and she sat in bed at 6am sharp. While calming her beating heart, she remembered the previous night and knew something was off. She was alone in her bed. Her face fell, but she wrinkled her eyebrows at the sight of a small note on the night stand.

_I__'m sorry. I'm not ready. Q._

**_Author's note 2: Should there be another chapter?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note: So that's the last part. Not the best, but I hope you enjoy reading nevertheless! Thanks for the reviews :) And thanks to my friends who encouraged me!_**

Quinn didn't know, what hit her, when she was pulled into an empty classroom. Small hands were around her wrist and stayed there. Her eyes were wide, when she realized who was there with her. Her heart was beating fast. She was not ready. Not ready for Rachel and not ready to talk about anything.

She left Rachel a few nights ago after lying there for two hours listening to Rachel's breathing. 'I can't stay here. What if her dads come home? What if they see me? What if…?' Many thoughts were running through her head and in a moment of Rachel shifting, she got up without getting noticed. In the darkness she found the most of her clothing and fled, but not before she wrote a little note. It was genuine and she meant it. She tip-toed down the stairs and left the Berry residence.

Now they were standing in front of each other. Rachel's chocolate brown orbs searched for hazel ones. They connected, but the brunette was confused, what she found.

"Why did you leave?", she asked simply and waited. Her hands were still around Quinn's wrist. "I can't…" Quinn couldn't look her in the eye anymore and stuck on the floor. She tried to loosen up the hold on her arm. "Let me go, Rachel. Please." she whined quietly and tried to move her arm away.

"Why? What is your problem?" Rachel asked again with a stronger voice and even pulled Quinn closer. "Let me go" Quinn answered and tried to force Rachel's hands open with her free hand.

"No! Talk to me." Quinn just looked her into her eyes and Rachel saw something like fear. She knew, when she pushed harder, Quinn would crack.

"Do you want me or not? Quinn, it's a simple question." Rachel asked calm, on the inside her heart was beating fast, because she was somewhat fearing the true answer of the soccer player. Rachel was completely in Quinn's personal space, so close they could feel the breath of the other.

The answer never came. The blonde pressed her lips against hers. Quinn's free hand in her neck brought her even closer. They had their eyes closed and in a moment of surprise, Rachel let go of Quinn's arm and found her way around her hips. They kissed minutes that felt like hours. They parted to catch their breaths, they were panting and the brunette leaned her head against Quinn's jaw. She looked up, but all she could see were those delicious lips, which were swollen and a healthy red now. Before she could lean in to kiss the blonde again, Quinn turned and ran.

With a shocked expression Rachel stood there and watched how the door swung back and closed again. 'What just happened?'

A few days later, on a Saturday morning, Rachel walked along the soccer field. She had decided to skip today's vocal lessons and even ballet. She had only one thing in her mind. That was Quinn, her former tormentor and now _lover_. The blonde striker of the McKinley High Pumas was running laps. Rachel knew that, just because she asked others like her friend Finn, what her training habits were. Quinn was on the other side of the field, but the brunette could see what the blonde was wearing. It was warm that morning, so nothing more than a sports bra was on her upper body and sweatpants, which were hugging her legs in all the right places, most definitely her ass. Rachel almost drooled.

When the blonde came near from the left side, Rachel swallowed hard, while her eyes were fixed on the sweaty toned stomach. Her jaw dropped and she noticed already here mildly wet panties. Quinn pretended she didn't noticed the singer and ran another round. She smiled to herself.

Rachel was oblivious that Quinn was now very willing to talk to her. No more running, no more hiding. Two days ago she talked with Mercedes. She needed someone, who wouldn't judge. They were good friends after Quinn helped the other girl with issues regarding eating and they bonded over it. So they met for coffee and Quinn spilled her inner chaos of feelings and insecurities:

"M, I can't be together with her. I mean, I picked on her so long and she…she'd forgiven me it seems, but you know, I feel guilty. Still guilty over all the things I have done to her." Quinn talked quietly, not to get noticed by others.

"Quinn, I say that just once: Do what your heart is telling you and not what your head want or you will never get happy." Mercedes comforted Quinn with a pat on the arm and the blonde's eyes shot open in realization.

"Oh my god, what is with Finn? I…have to break up with him. Oh my god, I forgot him, I mean, I cheated on him." This hit her hard and she buried her face in her hands. Her mind was so fixed on Rachel, she forgot her boyfriend. "You forgot him?" asked Mercedes curiously and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I mean I haven't thought about him much since…" She let her life since the first encounter replay in her head. All she could remember about him was the kisses in the hallway, she didn't know if he was at the game last week, when the second get-together with Rachel happened. Everything with him was like on automatic, her head was just every time with Rachel.

"Quinn, I really think you should break up." She stroked the athletes back to comfort her.

"I don't love him, I never did." The blonde whispered.

"I know and I always knew that, I just wanted you to learn on your own. You weren't really into him. That's why you should end it and be who you really are. You will fulfill the whole soccer player cliché." Mercedes laughed and got a punch on her arm. "Shut up." Quinn replied playful and both talked more about the tiny singer, which had such an impact on Quinn's life.

Quinn had made her round and came now with slower strides in the singers direction. "Hey", she said with a serious face and was interested, what Rachel might say now. "Hey", Rachel swallowed hard. "I would like to talk to you" Quinn just nodded and took Rachel's hand. Both dropped to the ground under the bleachers. It was cooler there and more secluded. "Talk, Rachel" the blonde said and smiled.

"Ok, where to begin..." Rachel got insecure, she didn't expected Quinn to be so cooperative this time. "I will just say it" She took a deep breath. "Iwannabewithyou", she said so fast, that Quinn couldn't catch it. "I think you have to say it again, Rach" She smiled again and placed her hand on Rachel's. "I…I want to be with you, Quinn" Rachel looked out under her lashes and waited for a reaction. The blonde put her finger under Rachel's chin and lifted it up. "Me, too" she whispered and brought their lips together. Rachel broke the kiss immediately. "Quinn, no, we can't…Finn…" the blonde just shook her head. "Don't. I took care of it. It's over" Quinn dove back in and this time they kissed slowly and with soft nibbles on the others lips. When their tongues touched it got more heavy and Quinn's hands buried themselves in Rachel's hair. The brunette held her around her waist. When they broke apart for air, Rachel giggled. "You're all sweaty" Quinn's face fell. "I'm stinking" She pouted and stood up. "I should go and shower" Rachel still sat on the ground and looked up. "Do you want to…?" Quinn held her hand in front of the singer. She nodded and grabbed it. Both walked over to the parking lot. Rachel was with her own car, so they drove separately.

They got to Quinn's room after arriving and the soccer player grabbed some fresh clothes. "I'll be right back", she said and gave a small peck on the brunettes mouth. While the shower ran, Rachel lay down on the comforter and closed her eyes. 'I can't believe it. She wants to be with me. With me! Oh my god." Her insides made a happy dance and her smile was across her whole face. She didn't notice Quinn with her closed eyes and her running thoughts. When the bed dipped down, her brown orbs snapped open and looked in the hazel ones of her…_girlfriend? _

"Hey" Quinn whispered against her mouth.

"Hey" Rachel smiled und closed the gap between their lips. Rachel separated them and had a questioning look on her face. "What is it, Rach?" the blonde asked and kissed her nose.

"Are we now…uhm…girlfriends?" They hopeful look in the chocolate brown didn't go unnoticed by Quinn. "Yes" she whispered and brought their lips back together. Rachel's hands fisted in the back of the athletes shirt which was clinging to her body and wandered every so often down over the shorts to rest on her perfect muscular behind. Quinn's arms were right next to Rachel's head and held her up.

Their hips were lying right on top of each other and the more heavier the kissing got the more grinded their hips together. The little friction drove the singer crazy and she shifted her legs. Now one was between Quinn's and one of Quinn was between hers.

Rachel guided the blondes hips with her hands and the grinding got delicious. Quinn's thigh hit the right place several times and Rachel couldn't hold in the moans anymore. Quinn continued pushing her thigh against Rachel with more force and kissed her neck. Between sucks and kisses, she bit and finally the tiny singer came. "Oh my god" she breathed out and closed her eyes.

Quinn smirked. She rolled down from her new girlfriend and snuggled against her. She almost fell asleep, like she thought Rachel was, when she noticed five nimble fingers grazing along the waistband of her shorts. She didn't open her eyes and just concentrated on the feeling. Little tingles set her skin on fire. The fingers brushed under the shorts right into her panties. Her breath hitched when they found what they were looking for. Her hips bucked against the hand and she let out a "mmmhhhh". She didn't see the satisfied smirk on Rachel's face. Two fingers circled her clit in slow motions and it drove her wild. "Give me more" she whined, still with closed eyes. The circles went faster and in between were pinches which sent Quinn into a frenzy. "Oh my god" she groaned. The fingers left the protruding clit and wandered south. Three fingers were buried deep into her tight wet channel. Rachel pumped fast. She knew that Quinn just needed release, which she got seconds later, when she saw stars behind her eyelids. She grabbed Rachel behind her head and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss.

"That was amazing" she brought barely out as she tried to catch her breathing.

"Yeah" Rachel said with a smile and lay down on Quinn's shoulder. They snuggled close together and held each other. Neither one knew, what would happen now with them, when they would go back to school on Monday.

They didn't know what to expect or where their relationship would lead them. Only time would see.

**_Author's note 2: Thanks for reading. Hope it wasn't too bad :)_**


End file.
